Dragons Gems
by YuukiCrossKaisFriend
Summary: A girl who's abused, a boy with a secret, a girl wanting adventure, and a boy looking to regain his place in his family. Tsume has always wanted a rare gem in his life, and when he find that gem, he finds love with it. Adventure, Romance, and more R
1. Prologue

**This is a book I am writing for fun, I guess you could say, and my friend say they like it, so I want to know what people outside of my town thinks about it...

* * *

**

The world finds the human race more than just fascinating, and it finds itself wanting something more, something to breathe chaos and madness in its own playground. Bullies, as most kids call them, are the ones who bring this chaos and madness into the world. These 'bullies' are enormous creatures whose lives seem to live simple. These creatures do not all hate the human race, but most do, but the ones that do like humans are a plus, so having these scaly organisms living among mankind's rich lands is sometimes a good thing.

Black, blue, green, red, white, brass, copper, bronze, gold, and silver are the main colors and characteristics of these living things. The color of the creature basically tells you the main reason, function, attitude, and basically everything about the creature. These creatures have bat like wings, scaly skin that lives like armor, and organs and muscles fit only for them.

Life for these creatures start off in eggs, where the egg is laid depends on the parents. The color of the eggs makes it clear of what race it comes from. The baby in the eggs will never be alone when it hatches because the female parent lays a clutch of two to five eggs in a nest. It can take years for an egg to hatch, average is about 400 days. The baby, known as a hatchling, hatches from an egg fully formed. At first these creatures look tiny and helpless, probably because they are wet from the liquid inside the egg. After an hour, the hatchling dries and is now able to fly with its bat like wings. These hatchlings inherit a vast amount of knowledge from their parents: flying, hunting reasoning – it's all instructive and hereditary. Newly hatched hatchlings are smaller – no bigger then a cat. Its instincts are to hunt and find a home (depending on the breed). For five years the hatchling will grow and learn. These creatures become fully matured after about a hundred years. These creatures can live more then thousands of years, even when they are old they are still very active, and sometimes more dangerous. When they reach to over twelve hundred (average) does the body and mind finally stop developing; this is the peak of its physical, mental, and magical abilities.

There are two types or groups of these creatures – Chromo and Meta. Chromos are black, blue green, red and white, these are the most known as fierce and evil. Meta is brass, bronze, copper, gold, and silver. These creatures might not be as evil as the Chromos, but they must be respected. Metas do not choose to fight, but they will if provoked and is for cause.

These fascinating creatures are usually very solitary. They prefer their own company, and they often live alone. They might only be with someone when they are mating or perhaps raising and caring for hatchlings. Although it has happened, it's very rare for these creatures to unite and fight together against a foe, which is why if you fight one you only fight one. Most of the times when these creatures fight against each other it's mainly over treasure, territory or homes, or mates.

These creatures have a range of natural weapons that they can use at anytime to incapacitate their enemies. The most exciting is the creature's breath weapon; the type of weapon is different from breed to breed, ranging from chlorine gas of the green to the slow gas from a copper. To use this weapon, the creature takes a deep breath; if it has enough chemicals in its lungs, then it can immediately blow out the breath weapon onto its victims. These creatures are also born with the talent for spell casting spells they cast depend on their own unique personality.

These unique creatures aren't picky eaters. They mostly like to eat meat – including knolls, humans, dwarves, and elves! But even rocks and dirt will do. They can easily eat more than half their own weight in meat everyday, and they never worry about getting fat.

The easy way for this creature to take flight is to leap from a high place, diving to gain speed, but if that isn't possible, it will leap into the air, shaping its tail downward and pushing off with its hind legs. Once aloft, this creature can soar for hours with little effort.

What more could we expect from a dragon?

* * *

**...Thank you for reading, and please R&R and tell me what you think about it 3**


	2. Man in the Mysterious Mask

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had major writers block!!!**

**BTW, I might be changing the first chapter up completly, but please tell me what you think on this one, it would be very much appreciated!!!**

* * *

Motora is a desert known for its tough terrain and horrible monstrous creatures; no person alive has ever made a trip threw the Motora Desert without getting ambushed by bandits and, if you get very unlucky, by a dragon. 

In Motora's huge sandbox a small village harbors itself there, it's known as Deport. Deport isn't much of a village to look at, for it has no beauty and is very humid, but it does have the best tea for miles. Its herbs are from the beautiful oasis, Tuatara, and it is made by a young girl of seventeen years.

Rai Etama, daughter of Hitori and Eto Etama, runs the tea house and has ran the tea house since she was very small. Her parents had never stepped foot into the tea shop since she was trained to run it, except to get the money that Rai had earned.

A lovely girl with black hair, that was up in a ponytail, walked threw Deport towards the Etama Tea Shop, basket in hand. The basket was full of green herbs that she had picked earlier that morning before the sun shown over the horizon. Her outfit was plain, a brown blouse worn with labor, and a torn brown skirt. Shoes had never embraced her feet, so her feet were scarred. There was one thing really unnatural about her and that was her eyes. Most of the villagers had black or brown eyes, but Rai did not. Rai had light blue eyes like the ocean waters that she, and everyone else, had never seen.

"Ra-Ra!" A small, boyish voice called from behind. Rai stopped and turned slightly to see who had called her name so cheerfully, and she smiled when she saw her six-year old brother, Oto, running after her, waving an arm in the air.

"Oto," Rai smiled cheerfully, "what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be home with Hitori and Eto?" She asked bending down, eye level, as he stood in front of her.

Rai was not allowed to call her parents, her parents. So to show that she was not related to them in any way she called them by their name, much to her dislike.

"Mama and Papa said to keep an eye on you, so here I am." He told her with excitement in his high pitched voice.

Oto was very much aloud to call Hitori and Eto, Mama and Papa. Rai was guessing it was only because they wanted a boy and not a girl.

Rai stood up and nodded, "I see, well, come on then." She held out her hand to him and he took it. They walked silently down the sandy path towards the shop, giving waves and nodes to those who past and gave them acknowledgement.

Rai and Oto finally made it to the shop and went in. Rai sat Oto on a bar stool and went to work, setting things up for the day before opening.

"I thirsty Ra-Ra," Oto complained, his legs kicking the air as they dangled off the stool. The six-year-old boy looked up at the pale girl with huge, round chocolate brown eyes. "Can I have water?" He asked.

"Yes, yes hold on." Rai told him as she put down a tray of cups she was holding, and walked to the kitchen. She got a cup and put a few ice cubes into the cup and also poured some water from the pitcher. She walked out of the kitchen and claimed. "It's ready." Rai looked towards the bar stool that Rai had sat Oto on and saw that he was gone. Panicing, she put the cup of water on the stool and looked around franticly. "Oto, where did you go?" She asked looking everywhere inside the shop. "This is not the time for games." Her voice cracked with worry as she continued her fevered search.

Rai heard crying coming from outside and a man's angry voice. "Oh no," she whispered in fright, running out the entrance door to come face-to-face with a rough, wasted man, who had Oto in his grasps. "Sir, what are you doing?" She asked the man with a cry.

"This little brat got in my way, and I tend to teach him a lesson," he told her angrily, lifting Oto off the ground easily. The man's hand wrapped around the little boy's neck tightly, crushing his air supply, "How does that sound to you little girl?" He asked looking at Rai with a drunken smirk.

"Please let him go, he's only six! He didn't mean anything!" Rai cried out, begging him to let her little brother go. "Please let him go!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw her little brother and agony, she couldn't stand it. "Please stop!"

The man glared at Rai and let the boy drop to the ground, but his hand was soon occupied as he grabbed on to Rai's neck. "I don't like people who beg, little girl, but I guess it does depend on what reason you're begging." He smirked and pushed her inside the shop. "Let's hear you beg now." He pushed her to the floor roughly, pinning her wrists down, and straddling her waist.

"Please, Sir, please stop!" She screamed trying to wiggle free of his grasp, but her attempts futile. She stop struggling and screaming when a silver blade came to her neck, a small stream of blood flowing down her neck.

"Scream again, and you're dead!" He sneered leaning forward to capture her pale pink lips in a forced kiss. Rai closed her as she smelt the alcohol on his breath, almost gagging. She could feel his breath on her lips, closing in for the kiss, but it was gone as soon as it was there. She opened her eyes to see the man hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Get out you dog or else." A husky voice said from beside Rai. She looked up slowly, to see who had saved her, but his whole body was covered with a black and grey cloak and face mask, the only detail she could find was his beautiful…gold eyes? Blue eyes might have been unnatural, but golden eyes were very unnatural, especially in the Motora area.

"Or else what?!" the man asked regaining his feet, but he still was a little wobbly from the forced hit and his drunken state.

"Do you want to find out?" The mysterious man asked, his voice sounding confident and noble.

The man grinned from ear to ear and laughed nervously. "Good day to you all." He said, slowly walking towards the door, his front still facing them, and then finally turned and ran, making sure to curse at them as he did.

Rai's eyes never left the entrance as she looked on with confusion, but she finally got out of her trance when she saw a gloved hand in front of her. "Are you ok?" The owner of the hand asked.

Rai looked up towards him and slowly nodded, taking his hand. He gracefully pulled her up, no effort involved, and he bowed politely. "I apologize for the man's behavior, what man would want to act so barbaric in front of a woman?" he asked. "Please let me introduce myself, I'm Tsume Tagoma."

Rai smiled and bowed her head slightly, "It's an honor, and I'm very thankful that you saved me from such a person." She looked at his golden eyes, his eyes still startling her. "I'm Rai Etama, and to thank you, anything you buy here, is on me." She said, smiling happily.

Tsume's eyes seem to smile. "Thank you so very much, but I have another traveling with me, do you mind?" He asked.

"Oh, of course not," she told him as Oto came running in and hiding behind his sisters legs, looking up towards the man he yet to know, "let me finish setting up, and I'll be with you and your friend in a moment; come Oto." She looked towards her little brother who starred up at the masked man but then followed Rai when she started walking towards the back. She picked up Oto and sat him back down on to the stool, picking up the cup of water, and setting it down in front of him. "Don't move," she ordered. Oto nodded and she smiled, ruffling his hair, and then getting to work, placing everything where it was supposed to go. After many minutes she went to the entrance and opened the door, changing the sign on the wooden door to open, ready for the day ahead.

* * *

**I know it's probably bad, but like I said I had writers block, and this is what I came up with. Please R&R, and even if I just get one review, I'll be happy!!!**


	3. We will meet again, soon

**-_crys_- I'm still not getting any reviews, but I'm only updating because my friends love to read it...but they don't even review -_sighs_-**

* * *

"Here you go." Rai said with a smile as she sat down two ice teas in front of the mysterious stranger that she had learned was Tsume Tagoma, and his friend Oritoro Suko, who was also covered by a cloak, but of a dark blue. 

"Thank you so much Lady Etama." Tsume nodded towards her, she could hear the smile in his voice. Oritoro nodded in thanks, his golden brown eyes seeming emotionless as he starred into Rai's light blue eyes.

Rai smiled. "It's really no problem," she told them. "If you need anything, just call for me." She walked away from them, bowing politely first, and started towards the stool his brother was on. She leaned against the stable counter and put something in front of her little brother. "Go buy you something to eat at the Tomaku Market, bring something back for me if you can remember." She watched as the three small brass coins whirled around on the wooden surface. Rai sighed as she watched Oto grab the three coins and run out of the tea shop, and she knew he wouldn't be back till a lot later, she just knew it.

For four hours she cleaned tables and took the small amount of money that people gave her. She got some tips, but knew if she did not put it into her parents money pan, she would be punished beyond measures. Her brother had come back forty-five minutes after she had asked him to go get food, and she noticed he brought nothing back with him, but she didn't question where her food was, she just wouldn't eat for a while longer. Something confused her, and that was the two mysterious men, they had drank their tea in hush whispers, and now only a bag rest on the table. She watched them intently as men and women left the tea shop, most leaving to work, but others traveling to their next location.

It was now getting late, and she was going to close, but the two men had not moved from their spots. She walked over to the table and timidly asked how long they planned to be there. "I'm so sorry, we must be keeping you," Tsume laughed scratching the back of his head. "We will leave now, and maybe we'll se each other again." His voice was graced with happiness, and she couldn't help but smile at it. Tsume and Oritoro stood from their seats and pushed in the chairs. Tsume grabbed her pale hand with his gloved one and brought her hand up to his masked covered lips, a kiss barley noticeable as he brushed his lips against her hand. "I think our fates will be entwined again." He told her, letting go of her hand and bowed. "Good day to you young sir," he nodded towards Oto, "and to you, madam." Oritoro bowed gracefully towards Rai and Oto, who had stayed quiet the whole time, and he left with Tsume, leaving no trace of their presence.

"They were so cool!" Oto finally said after a few moments of silence, "Will we meet them again?" he asked hopefully looking up at his older sister with large brown eyes.

Rai picked up her younger brother and sat him on her hip as she walked outside, starring off into the distance. "I think we will," she smiled at Oto, "soon."

Rai didn't know how right she was.

* * *

**Someone please review, I know this is short, but my writers block is getting to me. Anyways, at least one person review, I'll be very happy if you do!**


	4. The Oasis of Tuatara

**YAY!!! I got a review...please someone else other then my friend review...-_cries_-**

* * *

Rai and Oto cleaned up the rest of the tables as Rai closed the tea shop for the day, or night you could say. She cleaned off tables on one side of the shop as her little brother cleaned off the other side. They were careful as to make the place spotless or Rai would get it hard, and very hard, but nothing would happen to Oto, never to Oto. 

"Hey, Ra-Ra," Oto walked over to the seventeen-year-old, holding something in his hands that looked like a piece of cloth.

"What do you have Oto?" Rai asked putting down the rag in her hands as she bent down to get eye level with him. He handed her the cloth and she turned it towards her to see what was on it. Her eyes widened at the beauty of the cloth and the pattern that was printed on to it. Four dragons were painted onto it, the background a crimson red, mixed with black. Two dragons were on one side of the cloth, one was a white color and the other a light sliver, and it seemed to shine on the cloth. On the other side the other two dragons seem to look fierce and mean, unlike the other two who seemed gentle and noble; the two dragons were black and red, the colors making them even darker.

"Ra-Ra?" Oto asked as the shop grew silent. He looked at her with confusion and looked towards the picture.

"Where did you find this?" Rai asked the confused boy continuing to stare towards the printing. She then noticed that there were words written on the cloth above and below the picture, she couldn't seem to make out the words for they looked to be in another language.

"I found it on that table," he pointed behind him at a table. Rai looked up towards the table he pointed at and looked back towards the picture. It had come from those two men, Tsume and Oritoro; she was guessing they must have left it in the rush of leaving.

"Thank you, Oto, let's finish up and go home, ok?" Rai got up from her kneeling position when Oto nodded and quickly went back to the task at hand. Rai looked back towards the picture and carefully folded it, putting it in her skirt pocket and went to go finish her cleaning.

About thirty minutes later Rai and Oto were on their way home. Rai held her basket in one of her hands and held on to Oto's hand as they walked down the dark street. It only took a short time to get to their house. Rai hesitated slightly and then walked in, letting go of her little brother's hand. "Go to bed," she told him, "It's been a busy day." Oto nodded and quickly went to his room, probably already curled into his soft covers and falling asleep.

Rai looked around soundlessly and walked quietly up the stairs, tip-toeing as to not make a sound. She walked past her parent's room and looked inside, noticing that both of them were asleep. She sighed in relief and walked to her room, slowly getting into bed, after putting her basket down next to her bed, and cuddled into the rags she called blankets.

She didn't sleep long when she felt a nudge against her shoulders. "Rai, get up," said a heavy voice from beside her. The voice got louder and then came a female voice. The nudges on her shoulders got harder and when she finally opened her eyes she saw her parents looking at her with angry eyes. "Go get some more herbs, you didn't get a lot yesterday," Hitori growled.

Rai sat up and nodded solemnly getting out of bed and picking up her basket. Her parents walked out the door and then she saw her little brother, wiping his sleepy eyes. Hitori appeared behind Oto and looked at Rai with disgust. "He's going with you. I wouldn't normally do this, but I can't seem to trust you." She told her. She kissed the top of Oto's bed and followed her husband to their room.

Rai sighed and looked at Oto, "Well, let's get going." She turn around and bent down and Oto quickly got on her back, wrapping his arms around her neck as she link her arms around his legs. "Better stay on," she mumbled to him as she got up and started out.

Oto had fallen asleep a few minutes after they had stepped outside of the house. Rai felt like falling asleep herself, but she had been kind of shocked that her parents had not beaten her out of bed when she didn't respond. She looked to the side at the sleeping boys face. "Thank you," she whispered to him smiling, knowing that he had been standing there the whole time they were waking her. They would never beat her when her brother was present, and she was grateful for that.

Almost an hour past and her feet were getting soar, but she wasn't new to the pain, she was quite familiar to it. She noticed the trees after a little bit after walking some more and she smiled knowing she could rest a little bit there. The Oasis of Tuatara was beautiful at night, with the moon shining on it. Rai shivered slightly as the chilly air finally got to her. She softly put Oto on the unnatural grassy plain and sat down herself, dipping her fingers into the cool water.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here,"

* * *

**Again it's short, but I think everyone of them is going to be short. Anyways, please review I would really love it!**


	5. AN

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry about not updating sooner, and I'm sorry. I'm at my dads and I want to spend time with him for right now, and it will probably be another week before I even tempt to update. So sorry about this, I'll try to update when I get home, but for now…I want to spend time with my dad.

Thank you,

The Crimson Darkness


End file.
